User blog:Y u no sink/How Admirals are supposed to face reality
Hello, Y u no sink here Just a scrub newface Admiral who wants to share what Kantai Collection/Kancolle has done to his life. This blog is dedicated to show my fellow admirals what life lessons they can take from the game. Everything i writes here are based upon personal experience. (Please forgive my bad grammar, as English is my second language) Perseverance of the Admirals I am sure every Admirals have their own fight against RNG, and so does everyone in this world in reality. There are tons of problems in our life and this game probably adds virtual salt to our real wounds. However, didn't you guys endure those virtual salts to achieve what did u guys want? You guys kept fighting against what you guys can't fight at all and that needs a lot of courage to do. I can only imagine what old players have to face back then. For Admirals that haven't given up on this game, be proud because you guys are brave enough to face RNG-based game. I remember when i was trying to farm Prinz Eugen, an Event-only Heavy cruiser foreign shipgirl. I wasted tons of resources and she does not even appear. I did not give up that easily, even after someone told me that her droprate is very low. I have learned that hardwork often goes unrewarded. But, that does not make me want to quit, because i am sure she will drop again on the next event. Perseverance is the key. Never give up! Hope is always there! Gratitude and Happiness of the Admirals Getting rare drops? Successful LSC? Perfect S rank? Then be grateful. Many fellow Admirals does not have luck as yours. You should value your life more after learning that your luck is better than many. I'd also like to point out that not many can gain access to this game. Consider yourself lucky to be in KC, Admirals. One day, i was looking for Hiryuu, but she won't drop at all. I got desperate and decided to LSC, hoping that it will fail and generate Hiryuu. However, Hiryuu did not come at all, but instead, Taihou appeared from the LSC. I was very happy to have a rare shipgirl in my fleet. Then, i met someone which i will refer as Mr.N. He is a 3 digit Admiral who has been trying to get Taihou, but have not succeeded after many attempts. However, he has Hiryuu which i was looking for. I learned that sometimes, we don't know how lucky we actually are. Stop blaming your luck, It is good enough! Love of the Admirals Ah, Love (Romantic type). I know that many Admirals play KC because they are interested in certain shipgirl(s). Some shipgirls have voice, CG, and personality Admirals just love (even sadist ones like Akebono-chan, for the Maso Admirals) Shipgirls are loyal to the Admirals and will do anything for their beloved Admirals (sometimes they hide it, though). Their love are unconditional, and they wouldn't even dare to dream to say no to us. They put full faith on us, and they will never run because they love you. They will never let you to be lonely. Gratitude and Happiness can generate love to our shipgirls. That is why they love to obtain MVPs, so we can praise them and pat them in their heads They love being Flagship because that means we trust them as the best to lead other shipgirls. They gives us their best efforts. They want us to be satisfied. They seek to be your wife. 'This is something we cannot easily obtain in Reality, That is, People that love us unconditionally. You ought to love them back ' How about you, fellow Admirals? Have you loved your beloved shipgirls today? Have you done your best efforts for them? If your most beloved hasn't appeared, have you tried your best to get her? Have you taken care of your health? (Because your shipgirls are secretly worried when you are sick) Should you obtain someone that loves you unconditionally in real life, you should value them highly because what you have learned while playing KC, that is, the meaning of unconditional love. Conclusion TL;DR? Never lose hope! You will make it! Be grateful! Your luck is amazing compared to others'! Your shipgirls love you! Learn how to love someone from them! Category:Blog posts